The Edge of Terror
by TVTime
Summary: **Warning Spoilers for 6B!** Brett awakes from a nightmare of being hunted to find that he's safe and sound in bed with Liam. Fluff. Happy ending.


_A/N: Spoiler warning: Don't read this story unless you've seen episode 6x13 or are okay with major spoilers._

 _This is a short Briam_ _'fix-it fic' that's designed to be pure fluff because I don't know about you guys, but I could use some Brett fluff after last night's episode._

 **The Edge Of Terror**

Headlights shone in Brett's face, and he gripped his sister's hand. Liam's footsteps reverberated in the sewer below. Liam was coming for him, trying to save him. He wouldn't make it, but the fact that he was trying meant something in Brett's final moments. Tires squealed, the lights grew brighter, and–

"Whoa, I gotcha."

Brett sat bolt upright and howled in terror.

"It's okay. You're okay, Brett." Liam was sitting beside him in bed, clutching his shoulders.

Brett trembled. His heart was pounding so hard he felt it in his fingers. He turned to Liam and struggled to speak around his panting breathes. "I died."

Liam shook his head and rubbed Brett's back. "It was just a bad dream."

"But...I-I felt it." Brett's throat was dry, and he swore he could taste poison.

"You're safe."

"No, I...the hunters. They kept coming, and Lori found me, and you were there, and we almost got away but–"

"Brett." Liam pulled Brett into a hug and held him tight. When he spoke it was a whisper in Brett's ear. "I promise, you're safe."

Brett clung to Liam, the skin contact between their torsos and the muddled blend of their combined scents in the air grounded Brett somewhat, but it wasn't enough. "I'm still so scared."

Liam's fingers trailed up over the back of Brett's neck and through his hair as he cupped Brett's head. "Nothing's going to hurt you. You got away."

"I need to call Lori."

Liam pulled back to look at Brett, his features patient and reassuring. "It's the middle of the night, and you lost your phone in the woods."

"I know but..." Brett licked his dry lips as the night came into sharper focus. He had run to Liam's house. Liam had helped him get cleaned up and then– "We had sex."

Liam huffed out a quiet laugh and nodded, a shy smile on his lips. "I'm guessing you don't want to call and tell her _that_."

"Huh? Ohh." Brett glanced down at Liam's waist. It was covered by the sheets, but the sensation of Liam's warm hip against his own told Brett that he was still naked. "No, I just need to make sure she's okay."

"It was just a _dream_." Liam was starting to sound exasperated.

"Give me your phone and go get me a glass of water."

Liam folded his arms and arched his eyebrows.

" _Please_."

Liam sighed but got out of bed and– Oh, yep, that was Liam's ass.

Brett was treated to the full frontal view as Liam grabbed his phone off the nightstand, unlocked it, and passed it back to Brett.

Liam rolled his eyes and strode out of the room, dick swinging. His parents' heartbeats were still absent from the house. He had said they were working overnight shifts at the hospital.

Brett dialed his sister's number, grateful he had it memorized.

"Hello?" Lori's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Hey, it's me."

"Brett, are you okay?"

Brett took a long deep breath, his pulse finally slowing at the sound of his sister's voice. He laughed and rubbed his healed chest, feeling almost giddy. "I am! I'm okay!"

"Satomi said you were at Liam's house. Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"No, I...I just wanted to hear your voice."

Lori laughed and Brett could picture the half-amused, half-annoyed look on her face. "Good night, Brett."

"Night, Lor."

Brett hung up as Liam walked back into the room carrying a glass of ice water.

"Thank you," Brett said, exchanging Liam's phone for the glass. He chugged half of it as Liam put his phone back on the charger and climbed into bed.

"Better now?" Liam asked, taking the glass back and setting it on the edge of the nightstand.

Brett wrapped his arms around Liam and pulled him down against the mattress. He tangled their legs together and pecked Liam's lips, marveling that that was something he could do now. "I've never been better."

Liam's eyes shined with happiness and he brushed their noses together. "I'm glad you came to me tonight. I'm glad you're safe." He squeezed Brett's thigh between his own. "Ready to go back to sleep?"

Brett nodded and relaxed against the pillows, his arms going slack but staying around Liam's body. "I'm not scared anymore. It was just a bad dream."

Brett drifted to sleep enjoying the sensation of Liam tracing lazy patterns on his back and nuzzling his throat. Everything was going to be okay.

 **-000-**

 **End Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this short story, and that perhaps it was a bit of comfort if you were upset by last night's episode. I'm planning a Brett-centric, multi-chapter fluff fic to fit into my a story world "Liam Dunbar: Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire" and "Not Invisible," but it probably won't be out for at least a few more months.


End file.
